Wherever The Road Takes Us
by totalizzyness
Summary: Dean spun round and saw Castiel stood in his doorway looking confused. "What's a road-trip?" - Mainly fluff; Dean/Cas
1. What's A Road Trip?

**AN: After spending days reading Destiel fics, I finally decide to join the club and write one myself. I hope it's not too terrible, please tell me what you think (:**

* * *

><p>Dean Winchester sighed loudly and looked at the unopened bottle of beer balancing on his stomach. He was alone at Bobby Singer's house after Bobby and Sam had gone on a hunt without him. He wasn't bothered by it at all, he and Sam were having too many arguments to be around each other for long periods of time, so elected to stay behind. However, Sam and Bobby had been gone for a few days and Dean already used up all of his fun quota, nothing brought him joy, he couldn't even be bothered to drink. He needed to get out of the house.<p>

"I think it's time for me and my baby to hit the road," he mumbled to himself, pulling himself up from the sofa. He put the beer back in the fridge and went to the room he was crashing in to grab his things. As he packed his bags, he thought about how bored he'd get having a road-trip on his own, and wondered who he could contact to take around America. It was then he realised he didn't actually have many friends. Cas was the only person who came to mind.

"Cas won't want to come on a road-trip with me..."

He shook his head and continued packing when he felt a presence behind him. He spun round and saw Castiel stood in his doorway looking confused.

"What's a road-trip?"

Dean rubbed his forehead and sighed, feeling his heart beating heavily in his chest; he was used to Cas just appearing, but every time it scared the life out him.

"Cas. Stop, just appearing! And a road-trip is just, a trip people take, they drive wherever."

"Ok. Why wouldn't I want to come?"

Dean shrugged; "I don't know."

He turned back to packing his bags, Cas stepped up to Dean and watched him.

"I'll come with you if you want."

Dean turned around and almost head-butt Cas he was stood so close; "fuck! Cas! Personal space!"

Cas nodded and took a step back; "I apologise."

"...You want to come?"

"Yes... Where are you going? I'll meet you."

Dean shook his head; "no, you don't get it. It's not about where you go, it's about actually going there."

"...I don't understand."

"The point of a road-trip is the actual journey you take..."

"...I still don't understand."

Dean sighed and grabbed Cas' shoulder, forcing him to sit down on the bed before sitting next to him; "right. You go on a road-trip to travel. To, drive somewhere and back with a friend and just, enjoy the journey. It's not about about being there, it's about getting there."

Cas nodded; "ok... I think I understand."

"Good, so no, zapping off without me."

"Ok."

Dean finished packing and hauled his bag out to the Impala, Cas following close behind.

"So what do we do on the road-trip?"

Dean shrugged; "whatever. Chat, bond, I don't know... You could learn about us humans."

"How?"

"Ask me questions, I'll answer them."

"Ok."

"Get in, I'm just going to lock the door."

Cas nodded and went and sat in the passenger seat, waiting patiently. Dean quickly checked everything was locked before jumping in to the car and starting the engine.

"You know what Cas, I'll let you pick the music."

He reached onto the backseat and grabbed his box of cassettes, putting it on Cas's lap. The angel eyed them suspiciously before picking one up.

"...Highway to Hell? Dean, this isn't appropriate."

Dean laughed nervously; "uh, yeah, we don't have to listen to AC/DC, pick something else."

Cas picked up the next cassette he saw; "Paranoid, Black Sabbath."

"No, they're not really appropriate either."

"...Why?"

"They're just not."

Cas nodded and picked up tape after tape, shaking his head at anything to do with Hell or the Devil; "do you have anything that isn't about Hell?"

"...Bon Jovi?"

"What do they sing about?"

"Girls mainly."

Cas looked down; "I don't like women."

Dean almost choked on his own spit' "wh-what?"

"They frighten and confuse me."

Dean smirked; "well yeah, they're women, Cas."

"They have a strange fixation with me."

"Well, you're strange, and cute."

"What?"

"Look, nevermind, you don't have to listen to songs about girls or Hell, that doesn't really leave much."

"What does it leave?"

"...Led Zeppelin!"

Cas looked up; "what do they sing about?"

Dean frowned; "I don't actually know, weird things. Sometimes they sing songs about sex? I don't know."

"Ok."

A smirk spread across Dean's face; "pre-marital sex, Cas! With women!"

Cas shrugged; "pre-marital sex isn't that big a deal any more."

"But women Cas!"

"...It's all right."

Dean grinned and turned his stereo on, Led Zeppelin already in. Their journey began, Dean didn't take long to start singing along to his favourite band as they left Bobby's yard and headed west. Cas sat still, his hands resting on his legs, looking forward. When they merged onto the highway, Dean turned the music down and glanced across at Cas.

"Tell me, Cas. Why don't you like women?"

"I said, they scare me."

"I know... But why?"

"They, just, I don't know."

Dean smirked; "they flirt with you? Make you uncomfortable?"

Cas nodded; "yes... I prefer men."

"Men aren't going to flirt with you, Cas."

"Why?"

"Because the men you meet aren't gay."

"...Gay?"

Dean sighed, never imagining he'd be having this conversation with Castiel; "a gay man is someone who's attracted to men... Sexually."

"Ok... Am I gay?"

Dean almost lost control of the car as he began choking again; "I uh, I don't know Cas! Are you sexually attracted to men?"

"...I'm not sexually attracted to anyone."

"Then no!"

"Ok."

Dean glanced over at Cas suspiciously as he carried on driving; he knew Cas didn't understand, but the atmosphere was now extremely awkward. Dean couldn't shake the idea of Cas being gay, especially seeing as Cas had said he preferred men - obviously not sexually, but still...

The two sat in silence for a few minutes before Cas spoke.

"Where are we going?"

Dean grinned; "wherever the road takes us, Cas."

Cas nodded, accepting that as an actual answer. Dean chuckled to himself and pulled off the highway.

"What are we doing, Dean?"

"Finding somewhere to stay for the night, and I'm hungry."

After finding a motel, Dean and Cas went to find a diner. Whilst Dean waited for his burger and fries to come, he watched Cas observe everyone in the diner with interest, clearly studying the human behaviour. Every time something would confuse him, he squinted slightly and tipped his head to the side; Dean couldn't help but smile every time he did, likening him to an adorable puppy. He was so busy smiling to himself, he didn't notice Cas look at him.

"Dean. Why do people hug?"

Dean shook his head, coming back to the real world and shrugged; "I can't really tell you... I suppose, because, they mean something to one another? I hug Sam because, he's my brother and, it's my way of showing, appreciation and love, without a total chick flick moment. And... Couples hug because, it's a display of affection? I don't know, there's lots of reasons."

"Can you give me examples?"

"Hugging because... Someone did something nice for you - you'd have to know the person well though, otherwise it's creepy. Um, finding out someone is safe, hugging someone because you love them, because... You haven't seen someone in a long time."

Cas nodded along, Dean could see him thinking diligently.

"Why do you want to know?"

"Because you humans hug an awful lot, and I don't understand."

"Well, you do now."

Cas nodded; "I do."

"Anything else? Do you understand kissing?"

"I think so."

"Go on..."

Cas looked around and cleared his throat; "you kiss someone when... You want to have sex with them."

Dean laughed, making Cas frown.

"Is that not right?"

"Yes and no. You kiss your boyfriend or girlfriend because you love them, most of the time yes, you want sex from them but it's not the only reason. BUT. You can kiss your family too."

Cas' eyes widened; "that's a sin!"

Dean chuckled; "not sexually! You kiss your granny because she makes you, you kiss your mum because, she's your mum and you love her! You kiss your dad because-"

"-Why do you kiss your family!"

"I'm explaining Cas! And you don't make out with them, it's just a small peck on the lips, or cheek, or forehead or, whatever. And you kiss your friends like that too. Girls usually kiss their friends on the cheek as a sort of greeting. Gay guys do the same. Girls can kiss girls but boys can't kiss boys."

"...Why?"

"It's just weird! Unless they're family."

"Ok... So I can't kiss you, but you can kiss Sam?"

Dean cringed slightly; "on the forehead or something."

Cas nodded; "I understand."

Dean nodded and grinned when the waitress came over with his meal. She looked over at Cas.

"You sure you don't want something, hun?"

Cas just eyed her suspiciously, not understanding it was him she was talking to.

"Cas! She's asking if you want food?"

"Oh, no. I do not need food to sustain me."

The waitress looked at him weirdly; "all right?"

"What he means is, he already ate," Dean explained. The waitress nodded and looked back to Dean.

"You want any coffee?"

"...Yeah, Cas, want some coffee?"

"Coffee?"

Dean rolled his eyes; "yeah, two coffees."

The waitress nodded and walked away. Cas leant over to Dean.

"Why did she call me hun? That's not my name."

Dean laughed and took a huge bite out of his burger before answering; "it's just a term of endearment."

"But she doesn't know me, how can I endear her?"

Dean rolled his eyes and took another bite of his burger, wishing he hadn't promised to answer of all Cas' questions. Cas waited patiently for his response.

"People just do it. You don't have to know them. I call girls baby, and, gorgeous if they're good looking..."

"This is very complex."

"Yes, maybe we should go over this another time."

Cas nodded and sat back in his seat, eyeing the coffee suspiciously when the waitress brought it over. Dean managed to finish his burger at expert speed before pulling his coffee towards him, grabbing some sachets of sugar from the bowl already on the table.

"What are you doing?" Cas asked, watching Dean intently.

"...Putting sugar in my coffee."

"Why?"

"...Because I have sugar in my coffee!"

"Ok."

Dean stirred his coffee, watching Cas stare at his cup; "are you going to drink yours?"

The angel paused before lifting the cup to his lips, he took a small sip before pulling a face of disgust; "it's so bitter!"

Dean laughed and pushed the bowl towards him; "put in some creamer, and sugar then."

"What does that do?"

"The creamer, dampens the bitterness, and sugar adds sweetness."

"How many should I put in?"

"One creamer, try it, one sugar, try it, then keep adding until it's fine."

Cas nodded and began altering his coffee. Dean smiled and drank some of his coffee before finishing his fries. Despite Cas' obvious lack of human skills, and general awkwardness, he was fun to have around. His lack of understanding of anything was funny, his innocence was adorable, and the fact he never argued with Dean was perfect. He'd sit quietly and say nothing until a question popped into his head. It was frustrating answering his questions, mainly because things came naturally to Dean, and he'd never thought about the reasoning, so to explain things like hugging was difficult. However, he knew Cas was just curious, like a child. A very powerful and very strong child.


	2. Was It Another Cake Reference?

**AN: Thank you already for all the positive feedback and subscriptions. I'm so in love with this I couldn't stop writing! Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Dean yawned and put his arms behind his head, watching the TV around Cas who was sat on the edge of his bed. He'd told Cas to watch TV to learn a little more about humans and how they acted to save him answering a billion and one questions.<p>

"You doing all right there, Cas?"

"I'm fine, Dean," Cas replied, not looking away from the screen. Dean nodded and pulled his shirt off, getting ready for bed. Cas heard the sound of Dean's shirt hitting the floor and turned to look at him.

"What are you doing?"

"Secret strip-tease," Dean grinned, despite knowing his joke would be lost on the angel. Cas squinted and tipped his head to the side, like he always did.

"Excuse me?"

Dean laughed; "I'm getting ready for bed."

"Ok... Do you want me to leave?"

"No it's ok, I'm not getting naked or anything."

"Ok..."

Cas watched Dean, Dean watched Cas before motioning for Cas to turn back around and watch TV. He pulled off his socks and emptied his jeans before dropping them on the floor with the rest of his clothes, climbing under the covers.

"Cas, could you sit somewhere else, please?"

Cas nodded and without saying a word went and sat on the sofa. Dean frowned, wondering why he didn't question his request like he questioned everything else.

"Anything else you want to know before I go to sleep?" Dean asking, getting comfy.

"...What does sleep feel like?"

Dean sighed; "oh, an easy one then?"

He couldn't see him, but Dean knew Cas was squinting at him again. He paused for a few moments before answering the angel.

"I don't know... You're not conscious when it happens... It's just, a natural thing, like breathing..."

"Does it hurt?"

Dean chuckled; "no. It's scary though when you wake up paralysed sometimes."

"What?"

"Sometimes, you can wake up and not be able to move... It's only temporary but it's freaky!"

"Ok... Why does that happen?"

"Just... Stupid body stuff."

"Ok."

"Night Cas."

"Good night, Dean."

* * *

><p>The next morning, Dean woke up and almost had a heart attack. When he opened his eyes, Cas was stood over him, watching him intently.<p>

"What the hell are you doing Cas?"

Cas frowned; "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

"What did you think would happen!"

"...I don't know."

Dean took several deep breaths before sitting up; "what do you want?"

"It's morning."

Dean sighed; "yeah, thanks Cas."

"When are we leaving?"

"Once I'm ready. Go, watch TV."

"I watched it all night."

"Good, go watch more."

Castiel nodded and sat back down on the sofa whilst Dean went to get ready. He had a quick shower and went back to the main room to get dressed, wearing nothing but a towel. He went to get dressed when he noticed Castiel was looking at him.

"Um, Cas, do you mind?"

"...Mind what?"

Dean sighed; "can you turn around or something?"

"Why?"

"I don't want you watching me get dressed."

"Ok."

Cas moved back over to the bed, sitting with his back to Dean. The hunter quickly got dressed and went to sit next to Cas, rubbing his wet hair with the towel.

"Need to get breakfast then on our way, all right?"

Cas nodded; "yes."

Dean finished getting ready and ushered Cas out of the motel room. They went to the same diner they went to the day before for Dean to grab some breakfast before heading back out on the road.

"So, have a good night?" Dean asked, quickly glancing over at Castiel. Cas nodded.

"I have many questions to ask you."

"Shoot."

"Shoot?"

Dean rolled his eyes; "ask away."

"Oh... If a girl is in a relationship with a man, why does she have sex with another man?"

Dean laughed; "it's called an affair... Sometimes, someone can be in a relationship but be attracted to someone else."

"So why not end the relationship?"

"Well, some people have their cake and want to eat it too."

Cas frowned; "I don't understand, why would you not want to eat your cake?"

Dean smirked; "it's an expression, it means you're being greedy, you can have one or the other. A relationship or casual sex. Personally, I prefer casual sex."

"...Why?"

"I just do... It's better, no strings, it's fun, no drama!"

Cas nodded and looked ahead, thinking of another question to ask. Dean smirked and glanced over to the angel again.

"Come on, Cas..."

"What do you like about women?"

"...What?"

"...Why do you prefer them to men?"

Dean opened his mouth to answer but paused, frowning; "...I don't know! I think I was kind of, raised into liking women... They're... Sexy?"

Cas looked over at him; "do you value them on an emotional level?"

"...What?"

"You have sex with a lot of women, but, that's it."

Dean shrugged; "I've never really, connected with another woman."

"Why?"

"...I'm happy on my own."

"But, what about Sam, and-"

"-I don't want, a female companion. Too much emotion."

Cas nodded; "ok... Will you ever?"

"I don't know... I think I'm destined to die alone. If the right woman comes along, great, but for now... No."

"...So why don't you like men?"

Dean coughed and tried to pretend he hadn't heard, not wanting to answer. Not because he wasn't sure about his sexuality, quite the opposite, he just felt weird answering these type of questions. He thought Cas would ask questions about generic human behaviour, not his behaviour specifically. Cas looked at Dean expectantly.

"...Dean?"

"Yeah Cas?"

"Why don't you like men?"

Dean sighed, trying to think up a half-decent answer to make sure he'd never ask again; "because... I... Don't."

"...That doesn't answer my question."

"I don't know, Cas. Sexual attraction is all in the mind, you either fancy men, or you fancy women, or neither, or both... I fancy women, because, I just do."

"People fancy both?"

Dean nodded; "yep, greedy bastards."

The corner of Cas' mouth twitched, a tiny smile appeared, but left quickly. Dean noticed and smirked.

"You got that joke?"

"I think so... Was it another cake reference?"

Dean burst out laughing and looked at Cas, patting him on the shoulder; "ah Cas, if only you knew how funny you are sometimes."

The car fell silent, Dean smirked to himself, he'd managed to get out of the question of his sex life and hoped it would never come up again. Cas looked ahead again, content to sit in silence. There was no music to play as nearly everything Dean had related to Hell in some way and Cas wasn't comfortable listening to it, and Dean singing along - loudly and out of tune - to Led Zeppelin was extremely irritating after a few miles. Dean however, began to feel awkward in the silence. He tried to think of something to talk to Cas about, but couldn't. After a while he pulled over onto the shoulder and leaned over to the back, pulling his box of cassettes onto his lap. Cas looked at him confoundedly.

"What are you doing?"

"Finding, a tape, with no Hell, or Satan, or girls... If it means skipping songs, so be it."

He dumped the box onto Cas's lap and switched his Led Zeppelin tape with a Survivor one.

"Keep a hold of the box, and switch the tapes when I tell you to."

Cas nodded sceptically as the first song started. The opening riff of "Eye of the Tiger" started, Dean began doing some odd moves in time to the beat, making Cas feel a little uncomfortable. He leant away from Dean, watching him suspiciously as he headbanged and thrust his body about. It got even creepier when he started singing, and creepier still when he stared at Cas as he sang. Cas looked away, trying to imagine he was elsewhere. Obviously, he could leave any second he wanted, but would ruin the trip. Instead, he sat through Dean's obviously rehearsed routine until it finished, when he was instructed to swap the tape with Journey.

The same happened with nearly every song that was put on; "Don't Stop Believing", "Living On A Prayer", "Dude Looks Like A Lady". Eventually, Cas had had enough.

"Dean, could you stop that, please? You're making me, um, uncomfortable."

Dean looked over and grinned; "sorry Cas, can't help myself."

Cas nodded and grimaced; "maybe we should sit in silence again."

"No! C'mon Cas, I promise I'll stop singing!"

"...And dancing?"

"And dancing."

Cas nodded; "very well."

Dean grinned and even turned the music down, sticking to drumming his hands on the steering wheel. The angel rest his head on the window, watching America pass by at high speed; he was stranger to emotions, especially his own which he was developing, but he knew what he was currently feeling was happiness. He was in a car, with what he could only describe as his best friend, just the two of them, bonding and having a good time, surrounded by the beauty of the world - even if it was passing them by at 80 miles and hour. Dean was infuriating, but he was human, and Cas couldn't hold that against him. Despite his arrogance and loud personality, he was very endearing and patient. He knew no other human would sit and explain things to him the way Dean did, especially difficult questions. He glanced over at Dean who was miming along with the song playing on the stereo, drumming on the steering wheel. Suddenly, he wasn't in control of his face, a small smile planted itself on his lips. A smile, as far as Cas was aware, was compliant with the emotion of happiness, but he was confused as to why he was actually smiling. Dean glanced over and grinned himself.

"Whatcha happy about dude?"

Cas shrugged; "...I don't know. I just... Am. It's odd."

Dean laughed; "get used to it, Cas, only good times here on out."

"Will my face start hurting if I smile too much?"

Dean laughed again; "no, you'll be fine... And you should smile more often, it suits you."

The random compliment made Cas' smile grow. Dean noticed and smiled to himself, keeping his eyes on the road. Smiling definitely suited Cas, it made a change from his hardened poker face, or his frequent but adorable confused face. What made the smile even more genial was the fact Dean knew Cas was just developing emotions and happiness was the first one he'd shown fully. Life with Dean was far from a happy occasion, so the fact from the time he'd spent with Dean, Cas had developed happiness first meant something to the hunter. Somehow from the time they spent together, the angel had taken away good feelings and thoughts; Dean couldn't even get his head around how that had happened. Sure, they had a profound bond, but their meetings were never for nice reasons and conversations were usually tense. Plus Sam was usually there. Sam, the biggest third wheel and moment ruiner, ever. Dean would try to lighten the mood, make Cas feel more at ease, then Sam would drop in like a tonne of bricks with daunting realisations. Dean always had more fun with Cas when it was just the two of them. Stealing another glance over at the angel, Dean saw he was still smiling, which made him smile even more.

"How about we pull over for a break?" Dean suggested. Cas looked over and shrugged.

"Ok."

At the next available opportunity, Dean pulled the car over and got out, Cas following suit. They both went to the front of the car and leant on the hood, not saying a word or looking at each other.

"So, how's the drive been so far?" Dean quizzed. Cas shrugged and looked at his friend.

"Ok, why do you ask?"

"Just curious..."

"Still got that smile on your face."

"Still happy."

"Good. It's good to be happy."

Cas nodded and looked around. Dean looked over Cas out of the corner of his eye, noticing how human he was becoming. Never before had he seen Cas lounge, he was usually so stiff, the same with his voice. Now he sounded comfortable; he knew that was because he was understanding more and more about being human, and for some reason Dean couldn't help but feel happy for him. Suddenly, the angel's face turned to look at him.

"Dean, I have another question."

"Yeah, sure..."

"Have you ever loved someone?"

Cas' questions made Dean a little uneasy on his feet. He slid off the hood and tried to steady himself.

"Love? I uh, I don't know... I don't think so."

"Why not? You're 34 years old, you-"

"-Yeah I know, but... I've never found anyone that... I've, loved. Like that."

"Like what?"

"...Like, a real bond. Not because we're family or anything, but, just a bond..."

Cas nodded and pondered for a few moments; "...We have a bond."

A weak smile came to Dean's lips; "yeah, we do..."


	3. I Want The Cake

**AN: Another update? So soon? Yes, I can't stop writing! And as a warning to the person who commented; Cas may get a little OOC, but only for a little while, and it's just to set up the whole Destiel thing. But don't worry, I'll try to make him as Cas-y as possible. Thank you.**

* * *

><p>Dean and Castiel were back on the road, cruising at a high speed, windows rolled down to let in what was more of a gale than a breeze, listening to music as loud as it would go. Dean had the music on full to prevent Cas trying to talk to him; they'd had a delicate moment when they'd pulled over and Dean was still feeling awkward. Cas however had other problems to worry about than Dean's awkwardness; his tie kept on flapping up in the wind and slapping him in the face. He was becoming increasingly frustrated with it, Dean noticed the tie fly up and slap him in the face again and began snorting, trying his best to contain his laugh. Cas heard and glared at him.<p>

"This isn't funny, Dean."

Dean grinned; "oh come on, Cas, it's hilarious! Just take it off if it's annoying you!"

"No. Can we roll the windows down? I'm getting cold."

Sighing, Dean nodded and began rolling his window back up, Castiel did the same. When both windows were up, Cas began looking around the Impala urgently.

"...Something up?"

Cas looked at Dean in a slight panic; "my ears!"

Taking a moment to understand what was happening, Dean burst out laughing again; "they've just popped, Cas, swallow or something, they'll go back to normal."

Castiel did as he was told and found his ears went back to normal. He rubbed them, feeling violated, a big frown on his face.

"Why do they do that?"

Dean glanced over and smiled at Cas, his frown just as adorable as his confused-face; "something to do with atmospheric pressure... Ask Sam, he's the nerd."

The angel nodded and continued rubbing his ears. The two went back to not saying anything, Dean constantly on the lookout for somewhere that served food.

"Man, I am starving! Are there no food joints on this road?"

Castiel looked at him and shrugged; "I don't know."

Dean's shoulders dropped; "it was a rhetorical question, Cas."

"...What's that?"

Sighing, Dean turned the music down; "it's a question that, you're not supposed to answer."

"Why?"

"Because, it's rhetorical."

"I still don't understand."

"It's a question that doesn't need an answer! It's just asked to... I don't know, make people think!"

Cas nodded and looked down at his lap, seeing Dean was getting a little irritated; "I'm sorry."

Dean looked over at Castiel suspiciously; "...Why?"

"For annoying you, with my questions."

Dean frowned, realising Cas was getting better at registering emotions; "no, Cas, it's ok. It's just, the questions you ask, I have no answer for, they're hard to answer, but I want to answer them. It's irritating realising I don't know as much as I think."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't... The things you're asking about are things I just, know, but I don't know how I know, or what it actually means... Like hugging... It's just, human behaviour..."

Castiel nodded; "ok. You don't have to answer my questions if you can't."

"No, Cas, I want to. I want to help you learn."

A small smile came to the angel's face; "but why?"

Dean shrugged, managing a small smile himself; "because... I'm your friend, I want to help you."

"Thank you, Dean."

"With some luck, soon you'll be able to pass as a bona fied human!"

Cas nodded and dropped his hands by his sides, one of them found a lever by the side of his seat. He sat up and looked at it confoundedly.

"Dean, what does this do?"

Dean glanced over and smirked; "it can put the seat back if you want."

"What?"

He reached over and grabbed the handle, pulling it back, the seat fell backwards, Cas going with it, freaking out at the suddenness of it all. Dean laughed at Castiel's reaction.

"Chill out, Cas."

Castiel managed to get his breath back; "I was not expecting that!"

Dean smirked; "relax Cas, now you don't have to sit up all the time."

"But this way I can only see the roof, I want to see the view."

"Never satisfied. All right, sit up and pull the seat with you, it'll click back into place. Don't pull it too far or you'll be hunched over!"

Cas nodded and pulled the seat back up.

"Oh awesome! Food!"

Looking up, Cas just managed to see the sign advertising a diner in the next five miles.

"You going to eat something today?" Dean asked. Cas shrugged.

"I don't need food."

"Yeah, I know, but if you want to pass as a human, you eat!"

Cas nodded; "ok. But no red meat, it didn't... Agree with me last time."

Dean grinned; "it wasn't that, Cas. It was the fact you ate hundreds of burgers or whatever. THAT didn't agree with you."

"Still, I'm not sure I want another burger in my life."

"Ok, we'll see what you can have."

* * *

><p>Dean took in a deep breath, slamming the menu down onto the table; "I think I'll be having the 12 ounce steak with all the sides!"<p>

Cas nodded and looked at his own menu blankly; "Dean, I don't, what should I get?"

"Well, what looks appetising?"

"I don't know. I don't know what anything is."

Instead of just explaining everything on the menu, Dean found himself going round the table and sitting next to Castiel, holding the menu with him.

"Right, these here. all red meat," he said, pointing to a section on the menu. Cas nodded.

"That's chicken, that's fish, that's just, vegetables."

"That looks ok."

Dean pulled a face; "no Cas, you've got to have meat, vegetables isn't a meal."

"It isn't?"

"No! Be a man, Cas. Have the chicken or something."

Cas frowned; "do I have to, can I just have that instead?" he asked, pointing to another option.

"You want chocolate cake? That's dessert, Cas, you have a meal first."

"...But I want the cake."

Dean laughed to himself; "look Cas. You can have as much cake as you like once you've eaten some lunch."

Cas frowned more; "but-"

"-No, Cas! Now you're having the chicken, then if you eat it all, the cake."

Like a grumpy child, Cas slid down in his seat and folded his arms across his chest. Dean laughed.

"Who'd you learn that off?"

Cas looked up at him, still frowning; "you. And Sam. You both do this when things don't go your way."

"Well, c'mon Cas, you can't just sulk."

"Why?"

"Because, it doesn't solve anything..."

"So why do you do it?"

Dean went to answer but couldn't. Cas noticed he'd stumped the hunter and smirked slightly.

"Exactly!"

Dean glared; "don't you be turning my species' behaviour around on me! Or else God help you I'll kick your ass!"

Cas' smirk grew; "you know you can't."

Dean went and sat back round on his side of the table; "I'd have a good go at it!"

"No you wouldn't. You couldn't!"

Dean glared at the table; "don't be getting all chick flick on me, Cas. You know I hate it."

"...Sorry."

Dean looked back up at Cas, noticing Cas wasn't the least bit sorry, his cocky smirk said it all. Sighing, Dean shook his head.

"You're worse than Sammy!"

Eventually, their food came, Cas was amazed at how quickly Dean could polish off the giant steak he'd ordered, whilst he barely finished his chicken. Admittedly, he didn't even want the chicken, but it wasn't that hard to eat. He eventually managed and his cake came. Dean watched Castiel enjoy the chocolate cake, he was as excited about it as he was red meat during the famine. He quickly finished one slice, and ordered another.

"Whoa, Cas, slow down? You'll make yourself sick."

"How can I? This is, fantastic!"

Dean nodded; "yeah, it is, but really."

Cas ignored him and finished his slice, and another two before Dean decided he'd had enough and dragged him out to the car. They continued their drive, but after an hour or so, Cas began groaning.

"See Cas, I told you the cake would make you sick!"

Castiel just glared and Dean, clutching his stomach.

"Let me know if you're going to be sick, I'll pull over."

"I'll be fine," Cas managed, before slapping his hand to his mouth as if he'd thrown up a little in his mouth. Dean looked at him sceptically.

"Seriously dude, you're not throwing up in the car!"

Cas nodded and squeezed his eyes shut. He almost looked as if he was turning green. To be safe, Dean pulled over. He got out of the car and went round to the passenger side, opening the door. Cas nearly knocked him to the floor as he bolted out of the car, running over to a tree and holding on to it as he began to vomit. Dean sighed and watching him sympathetically. Being sick was horrible, but for someone who'd never been sick before, he figured Cas would be feeling awful. He went over and rubbed the angel on the back, pulling his tie over onto his shoulder so he didn't throw up on it.

"It's all right Cas, it'll pass."

"I feel like crap!"

Dean smiled; "I hate to say I told you so, but-"

"-Don't, Dean. This isn't helping!"

"There's nothing I can do I'm afraid. You've just got to, throw everything up, that's all."

Castiel groaned; "why?"

"I can whisper soothing things in your ear if you'd like," Dean grinned.

"Don't patronise me, Dean!"

Dean went to reply but was interrupted by Cas throwing up again. He sighed and rubbed Cas' back again, trying to be as soothing as possible.

"...I think you should put cake on the list of things I'm never eating again."

Dean laughed; "will do... Feeling any better?"

"Not really. And I have a horrible taste in my mouth."

"Yeah, nothing I can do about that really... I'll see if there's any water in the-"

"-Don't leave me, Dean!"

Dean smiled; "I'm just going to the car, Cas. You're all right."

Cas whimpered as Dean walked off to the car; he'd never felt so vulnerable. Dean rooted through the entire car, in the trunk and glove compartment, under the seats and wherever else a bottle of water may be hiding. All he managed to find was some mint gum Sam had left behind. He went back over to Cas who looked like he'd finished throwing up.

"No water I'm afraid. Found some gum though, it should take the edge off the taste a little."

Cas nodded and held his hand out.

"Remember, don't swallow it!"

Cas nodded again and took the gum from him, putting two pieces in his mouth. Dean stood next to him, draping his arm over his shoulders and pulling his away from the pool of vomit by his feet. Cas leant in to him, still feeling terrible, but he was glad Den was there for him. Even if he did make sarcastic comments when they weren't necessary. Dean helped him back into the Impala, putting the seat back a little.

"You just chill there."

Cas lay in the seat, covering his face with his hands. Dean smiled meekly and leant on the car, watching Cas. They stayed by the side of the road for another half hour until Dean decided Cas was well enough to travel again.

"Thank you, Dean," Cas croaked, feeling exhausted.

"It's fine, Cas, you rest up."

"...Would have been that nice to Sam, if he was-"

"-Probably not. He should know better."

Castiel looked at Dean in shock; "but Sam's everything to you."

"I know, yeah... But he's a big boy. If he was stupid enough to eat four pieces of cake he can deal with the consequences."

"So, I was stupid to eat so much cake?"

Dean frowned; "well... Yes, and no. You didn't know better. I did warn you, but... I don't know, Cas. Don't think about it too much."

Cas nodded and closed his eyes, thinking back to better times when he didn't feel so awful, despite the fact Dean being there made it better.

"You know Cas, sometimes I forget you're an angel, all strong and stuff. Especially when I see you so vulnerable, and innocent."

Cas cracked an eye open and looked over at Dean; "what do you mean?"

"Well... I sometimes feel like, I need to protect you."

"You don't need to protect me Dean."

"Yeah, I know... But I feel like I should."

Cas managed a small smile and closed his eyes again. Dean glanced over and smiled too. Whilst Cas relaxed, he put on a cassette, but quietly so it wouldn't disturb the angel. During a particularly long pause in between two songs, Dean noticed Cas was breathing quite heavily. He paused the tape and looked at him, he looked like he was asleep. Dean smiled and poked Cas gently, making him stir slightly.

"Well done Cas, you're one step further to being human," he sighed, smiling broadly.

That evening, Cas woke up abruptly, startling Dean.

"What happened!"

Dean smiled; "you fell asleep."

Cas sat up and looked at Dean as if he was insane; "seriously Dean. What happened?"

"I'm not kidding, Cas! You fell asleep!"

"...But how?"

Dean shrugged; "maybe I'm having a bad effect on you."

"You must be."

Dean smiled; "well, it's time to go find a motel, will I need to get a double? Or will you spend all night watching me sleep?"

"I didn't watch you sleep all night!"

"...What?"

"Just for an hour or two."

Dean's eyes widened; "you watched me sleep!"

"Well... You were so peaceful, and-"

"-Dude, that's just creepy! You said you watched TV!"

"There was a time when there was nothing on, the screen went blank."

Dean sighed; "I'm getting you a book or something! There's no way you're sitting up watching me sleep, again!"

Cas sighed and looked down at his lap, a new emotion taking over him. He felt, stupid. He could feel his cheeks burning slightly.

"...Dean, I'm feeling something."

Dean looked at Castiel sceptically; "...What?"

"I feel, like, I've made myself look stupid. And my face is hot."

Dean smirked; "you're embarrassed, Cas!"

"And what's embarrassed?"

"It means... Well... It's similar to shame, only, not so dramatic, if you understand?"

Cas shook his head; "not at all."

Dean laughed; "well, that's all I have. I'll get you an encyclopaedia, you can look everything up yourself, save me giving myself a migraine."

Cas nodded; "very well."

"In the meantime, cheer up, you're learning!"


	4. We're Not Gay!

**AN: The updates just keep coming! I'm so happy you're all enjoying this, more of you are than I'd imagined would! Thank you all so much! :D**

* * *

><p>"How're you feeling, Cas?" Dean asked, sitting on the edge of his bed for the night. Castiel shrugged.<p>

"I'm good."

Dean nodded; "good... Fancy going out tonight?"

Castiel eyed him suspiciously; "where?"

"We drove past a nice looking bar on the way here, fancy checking it out?"

"...If you wish."

Dean sighed; "what do YOU want, Cas?"

"I don't, want anything."

"Look Cas, every human wants something. It's why we keep on going."

Castiel sighed too; "I don't know if you've noticed Dean, but I'm NOT a human."

"...I'm sorry Cas."

Cas nodded; "it's ok, Dean. If you want to go to the bar, we will go to the bar."

"Ok then, let's go."

He grabbed the shoulder of Cass tan overcoat and pulled him out of the motel. They began the short walk to the bar Dean had spotted, Cas being eerily quiet. Dean noticed, and stopped walking, grabbing the angel's shoulders.

"Ok Cas, what's up?"

Castiel looked at Dean confoundedly; "I don't know what you're talking about."

"You, you're being, a grumpy bitch. I expect this from Sam. What's up?"

Cas sighed and looked at his feet; "every time we go to some bar, girls come, on, to me."

A grin spread to Dean's face; "don't worry about it, dude. You can be my wing-man!"

"...Wing-man?"

"Yeah, all the girls will flock to you, you turn them down, I'm there to jump in and pick them up."

"What if that doesn't work?"

Dean glared playfully; "are saying girls won't dig me?"

"No, you're very attractive, I mean what if I can't hold them off?"

Laughing, Dean overlooked Cas' subtle compliment and ruffled the angel's hair; "don't worry Cas, I'll save you if you get mobbed. Come on!"

The two finally got to the bar; Cas sat down in a booth whilst Dean got the drinks in. He pushed a bottle of beer in front of Cas and sat opposite, grinning at him.

"Look at all the women!"

Cas nodded and grumbled, looking at the table. He gingerly reached for his drink and looked at it. Dean rolled his eyes and watched the goings on around him intently; especially the women wearing less clothes than recommended. He tried to look as casually alluring as he could whilst Castiel sat awkwardly, his hands on his knees, gripping them so tight his knuckles were turning white. Dean clearly didn't understand how tense these situations made him, despite having promised him he'd 'look after him'. It didn't take long for a scantily dressed woman to walk over, smirking at Cas. She reached out and stroked his shoulder.

"Hey handsome. What's your name?"

Cas stared at his drink intently, hoping she'd just leave. Instead, she perched herself on the edge of the seat next to him, stroking his arm.

"Don't be shy baby, I'm not going to bite, that much!"

Her advances made the angel tremble, he tried his best not to squeak out in discomfort. Dean noticed Castiel's hands shaking and decided it was time to jump in.

"His name's Cas, but, he's not looking for anyone, y'know... You're not his type."

The girl looked at Dean oddly; "oh? Why?"

"I don't like women," Cas mumbled.

"You... You don't like women?"

The girl looked between Cas and Dean before jumping up; "oh, I'm sorry, I didn't realise... It doesn't seem obvious, you're sat so far apart..."

She briskly walked off, it took Dean a moment to realise what she'd meant.

"Hey, we're not gay together! He's just... Son-of-a-bitch!"

Cas looked up, an apologetic look on his face; "sorry Dean."

The hunter nodded; "it's all right, Cas. Next time, maybe say something else, like, you're married or something!"

"...But I'm not."

"Yes, I know!"

"...You want me to lie?"

"I'd much prefer it than you giving women the idea we're in a relationship!"

Cas looked back down at the table, Dean sighed.

"Look Cas, just, have a drink and ease up, I'm going to go chat up that girl by the bar."

"You can't leave me alone!"

"Well, I'm going to, I'll keep an eye on you, don't worry."

Before Cas could protest, Dean got up and marched over to a pretty blonde by the bar. He stood chatting her up for a good fifteen minutes when he heard someone clear their throat behind him. Turned round, he was face-to-face with a very upset looking Castiel with two girls holding on to either arm.

"Cas you dog!"

"You said you'd look out for me!"

Dean suddenly felt a pang of guilt; "oh, sorry. Ladies, I'm sorry but Cas here isn't up for grabs. I however, am so up for grabs you wouldn't even believe it!"

The woman on Cas' right stepped away and looked between the two; "so what's he here for exactly? This is where you come to pick people up!"

Dean went to reply but Cas beat him to it; "I'm his wing-man. When you flock to me I turn you down and Dean jumps in to pick you up instead."

Dean hid his face in his hands, trying to hide his embarrassment as the three women around him glared.

"You thought your little plan was going to work? Did you think you'd work your way through all of us?" the blonde demanded. Dean sighed and looked up.

"Look, you said it yourself, this is where you come to pick people up!" Dean contested, motioning to the woman who'd let go of Cas.

"One at a time you jerk!"

The blonde stormed off. The remaining two women looked at Dean and Cas.

"So, you're definitely not available?" the one still holding Cas' arm asked, frowning. Cas shook his head.

"No, I don't like women."

The woman instantly let go and took a step back; "whoa, ok... Why didn't you say?"

"He's shy," Dean answered. Cas went and stood next to Dean.

"Dean, can we go back to the motel, please?"

The two women eyed Cas and Dean suspiciously, reading too much into what was being said. Dean noticed and sighed.

"No, ladies, no. We're not gay!"

"He said he doesn't like women!"

"But I do! I love them! They're the best thing ever!"

"Yeah, we don't think so..."

The two women walked off. Dean groaned and turned around to face the bar, debating slamming his head on it hoping it was all a dream.

"I don't think I'm a good wing-man," Cas declared. Dean turned around and glared.

"You think?"

Cas frowned and looked at his feet; "sorry."

Sighing, Dean draped his arm over the Castiel's shoulders; "no, I'm sorry, I don't know what I was thinking. You've said they make you uncomfortable, maybe we should go back to the motel. We can get drunk watching TV."

Cas nodded; "ok, sounds good."

"Seriously?"

"...Yes. Shouldn't it?"

Dean shrugged and lead Cas out of the bar; they waited for the coast to be clear before Cas transported the two of them back to the motel. Dean instantly made a beeline for the kitchen area, grabbing two glasses from the cupboard and pulling out two bottles of scotch from the fridge he'd stored in there when they'd arrived. He pushed Cas down on the bed and pushed the drink into his hands before grabbing the remote off the top of the TV. As he sat down down next to Castiel, he flicked through all of the channels before just leaving one on as all of them were showing commercials.

"What are we watching?" Cas asked, holding the glasses for Dean to pour the scotch in to. Dean shrugged.

"No idea, drink up Cas."

Dean put the two bottles on the floor and took a small sip of his drink; Cas meanwhile necked the whole glass before pulling a face. Dean laughed and picked up the open bottle.

"Jeez Cas, do you want to be sick again?"

Cas smiled awkwardly; "sorry."

"Nah, it's fine, you have that bottle, I'll have a go at this one," Dean laughed, pushing one bottle into Cas' hands before picking up the other. He shuffled up the bed and lounged across the pillows, getting comfortable to watch whatever was on. Cas looked at Dean suspiciously before copying. Dean grinned and nudged Cas.

"This is the life, eh? Two sad lonely men who can't get laid - won't in your case - and decide to spend their evening getting drunk watching..." Dean paused to see what was on the TV "...Pretty Woman! Hell no, where's the remote?"

Dean began looking around frantically for the remote, before spotting it on the end of the bed. He tried to reach it with his feet, too lazy to actually sit up and get it, but accidentally kicked it off the bed. He groaned and threw his head back into the pillows.

"Pretty Woman it is then..."

Cas nodded and swirled his drink round in his glass. Dean downed his drink and put the glass on the bed-side table, unscrewing the cap of the bottle. Cas looked at him oddly.

"No point in using the glass if we've got a bottle each, may as well drink out of the bottle," he grinned. Cas nodded and shuffled about, trying to get comfy.

As the film went on, the two got increasingly drunk and increasingly closer, until Dean was resting his head on Cas' shoulder, tearing up quietly to himself.

"Why does he do that? Clearly he loves her! Stop being a dick!"

Cas smiled and looked down at Dean; "are you ok?"

Dean sniffed loudly and wiped his face; "yeah... I'm fine."

"Only... You're crying."

"It's just, it's such a beautiful film."

Castiel nodded; "it's ok."

He'd seen enough TV shows and feuds between Dean and Sam to know how to comfort someone. He reached his arm round Dean's shoulders and pulled him closer, stroking his hair. Dean began openly weeping into Cas' chest, not entirely sure why he was even crying but he knew it was about time he had a good cry. He had so much weight on his shoulders, so much responsibility he couldn't cope with, and he was glad Cas was there to comfort him. He buried his face into the angel's chest, becoming overwhelmed with every emotion he had, envying Cas' ability to not feel. Cas tried his best to comfort Dean, but putting an arm round him and stroking his hair didn't seem to be doing much, if anything Dean was getting more and more distressed. He pushed the hunter away slightly to look into his eyes.

"What's wrong, Dean?"

Taking in a deep breath, Dean tried to compose himself before turning into a babbling idiot, trying to explain everything at once. Cas smiled earnestly before putting his hand to the hunter's mouth.

"Slowly, Dean."

Dean nodded and took in another deep breath, going into detail about the pressure he felt he was under having to look after Sam, dealing with everything that was going on in the world, the fact his only real friend was an angel who could leave him at any moment. Cas felt a wave of warmth pass over him, only just realising how much he meant to the human, and how much his friendship was appreciated.

"Dean. I'm going nowhere. I've said it many times, we have a deep bond, deeper than anyone could understand. I'll have things I need to do, but I'll always come back, I promise."

Dean managed a smile; "thank you, Cas. I just, feel so alone. Sure I have Sam but he has his own problems and I can hardly speak to the guy about that stuff! I need to stay strong for him! I'm HIS rock! And Bobby, eh, not really the kind of guy you speak to about feelings. They're the only people I know and trust, aside from you... Y'know, maybe that's why I sleep around? I'm such a mess there's no way I could bring some innocent girl into this! But I still have the need to feel... Loved, so... I don't know."

He sighed and dropped his head onto Cas' chest again. Cas smiled and rubbed his back.

"You'll always be loved, Dean."

Dean made a noise the angel couldn't make sense of. When he lifted his head he realised Dean was laughing. Cas looked at him confoundedly.

"There I am, complaining about chick-flick moments. 'No chick-flick moments Sam!' 'Be a man!' ...And now I'm here, crying! Gushing my heart out, to an angel no less! I am the biggest, loser, ever."

Cas smiled; "you're not. You're human."

Dean paused, staring into Cas' astonishingly blue eyes, a genuine smile creeping onto his face; "...Cas... You're amazing. I know I'm drunk right now, but you need to know, that, right now, you're right up with Sammy on the scale of how much I appreciate people."

Cas nodded, not fully understanding but appreciating the sentiment. Dean rolled off Cas, wiping his face with the bed covers and began getting ready for bed.

"I should probably sleep this off," he muttered, struggling to get his shoe off. Cas, a little drunk himself, concentrated and used his grace to help his friend out. Dean clothes were suddenly in a neat pile on the sofa, leaving Dean in just his boxers and very bewildered. He spun round to look at Cas.

"Thanks?"

Cas nodded and finished his drink before getting up from the bed. Dean watched him as he slid under the covers.

"What are you doing?"

Cas shrugged; "I don't know."

Dean curled up and smiled sleepily; "come to bed, sleep off the alcohol."

Castiel nodded and slid his overcoat off, putting it neatly on the arm of the sofa. He kicked off his shoes, took off his tie and went back over to the bed. Dean pulled the covers down, letting Cas slide in before curling up and closing his eyes. He almost instantly fell asleep. Cas watched Dean sleep peacefully for attempting to try to sleep again.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Dean woke up with a splitting headache and sore eyes. He couldn't remember specifics of the previous night, only that he got teary watching Pretty Woman and began spilling his heart out to Cas. When Cas popped into his head he suddenly registered the warm lump next to him, he turned round to see Cas curled up, sleeping peacefully. He smiled and slid out of bed, heading towards the bathroom. He had a longer shower than usual, trying to remember what he'd said the previous night, and the shower being the best place to have deep thoughts. He gave up, deciding to just ask Cas and climbed out, wrapping a towel round his waist. Cas was still asleep when he went back into the main room. He sat on the edge of the bed, his head still pounding. He groaned and began to get dry, pacing back and forth in his jeans as he rubbed his hair with the towel. Cas moaning softly caught his attention; the angel began to writhe under the covers before slowly sitting up. He saw Dean and smiled meekly.<p>

"This sleeping business is, um, tiring."

Dean smiled back; "you'll get used to it... Say Cas, what did we talk about last night?"

He went and sat on the bed, waiting for Cas to respond.

"Well, you just, told me how you were feeling. You're under stress and you feel alone. You also said you love me as much as you do Sam."

"I said all that? Oh God."

"Don't be embarrassed, Dean."

"It's hard not to. Come on, get ready, I need a full breakfast to get rid of this hangover."


	5. You're MY Angel

**AN: I'm sorry for the short wait, I've been quite busy as of late. But here you are, you lucky people, and update! WARNING: major cliché and fluff. By major, I mean, major! Don't forget to comment about how much it sickens you! XD  
><strong>

* * *

><p>After handing the motel room key in to the owner, Dean went over to Castiel and sat next to him on the steps. The angel was looking strangely at his cup of chocolate milkshake Dean had forced him to get instead of breakfast.<p>

"Are going to drink that?" Dean asked, looking at him sceptically. Cas shrugged.

"I don't know."

Dean nodded and took it off him, taking a large slurp before pushing the cup back into his hands; "it's good."

Cas nodded and looked back down at it before cautiously wrapping his lips around the straw and taking a slurp. Dean watched him intently, grinning to himself. Cas nodded and looked at Dean.

"It's nice."

"I know. Everything's nice if you have it in moderation!"

"Maybe I should learn that before I eat anything else."

Laughing, Dean pulled himself up and offered Castiel a hand. As they walked across the parking lot to the Impala, Dean thought to himself, and turned to Cas.

"Not that you need to, but, do you want to learn how to drive?"

"Do all humans drive?"

"No, more don't than do, but still, it's a very human thing..."

"And you'll teach me?"

"Yeah."

Cas looked from Dean to the Impala, then back at Dean; "in the Impala!"

Dean went to say no but noticed how hopeful the angel looked. His eyes were as wide as could be and he looked like he was going going to explode. He sighed, understanding how much it meant to Cas.

"Yeah, in my baby. We'll be in a wide open space though, I don't want any dings or scratches on her!"

Cas looked overjoyed and started towards Dean before pausing; "would this be a moment when a hug would be acceptable?"

Dean laughed; "of course! Come here you sappy bitch!"

Dean reached out and grabbed the shoulder of Cas' coat, pulling him in to a tight hug. Cas smiled and hugged him back. Even though it didn't last long, Cas decided he liked hugs, a simple display of affection he could do again.

"But now, I'm driving. Come on, we'll start tomorrow, for now, on we go!" Dean cheered, getting in to the car. Cas followed suit, watching Dean out of the corner of his eye whilst drinking some more of his milkshake as the hunter started the car up. Dean noticed Cas watching him and laughed.

"Watch it, Cas. The way you're looking at me, I might not be able to resist myself."

Cas' expression changed to one of confusion; "what?"

"You're looking at me very seductively."

"Oh. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to."

Dean laughed again and got the car moving; "it's ok Cas, I just hope you don't flash those looks at everyone. They'd better be reserved for me!"

Castiel went to reply but realised he didn't fully understand. He also didn't want the conversation to continue, so he looked at his drink and took another sip.

"How about some music to clear the air?" Dean asked, stopping the car and grabbing a cassette from the box. He grinned as he pressed play, not starting the car until the song started, staring at Cas the entire time. In return, Cas looked at Dean, not sure what he was trying to do. The song eventually started, Dean grinned at Cas, Cas glared at Dean, realising he was taunting him.

"Def Leppard, Cas. Make love like a man... I'm a man!"

"You're very childish, Dean."

Laughing, Dean nodded and started the car again, singing along to the stereo. Whilst Dean was focused on the road, Cas looked away and smiled to himself. The drive was the most fun either had had in a while. Cas allowed Dean to put on whatever music he wanted - so long it wasn't about Hell - and Dean spent the better half of the journey serenading Cas with love songs, whilst Cas spent the other half calling him the names he'd picked up from being around the brothers.

"You know what Cas. I'm starting to think you don't fancy me. What's wrong?"

Cas smirked, the joke had gone on for too long but for some reason it was still funny; "I don't know, Dean."

"Am I not cute enough?"

"You're adorable."

"What about my body?"

"Adequate."

Dean stopped smiling and glared; "adequate? Just, adequate? Excuse me, Cas, but my body is perfection."

The angel shrugged, smirking; "all right."

"I'll show you."

"Not now, Dean. You're driving."

Dean laughed and shook his head; "fine... You're different Cas... Not in a bad way. You're more... Relaxed, like one of us."

"One of us?"

"Like me, or Sammy."

"Oh. I think it's because of you."

"Why?"

"I feel, 'normal' around you. Like a human."

Dean smiled; "well, good."

The two smiled at each other for a few moments before Dean went back to concentrating on the road. Neither noticed the cassette had finished as the two were content, enjoying the fact the other was there.

"...There's no way I could do this with Sam. We'd be killing each other already," Dean suddenly said.

"You know how to push each other's buttons... That's the phrase isn't it?"

Dean smiled; "yeah. And we do... You're serene, it's better."

"Serene?"

"Yeah, you're not easily annoyed by me... You get I'm joking, when you actually get that I'm joking."

Castiel smiled; "I don't want to fight with you. Your friendship means more than whatever you do or don't say."

"Well, you know what you mean to me," Dean replied, cringing at the image of him being drunk and crying on Cas' shoulder.

"I do."

Dean was captivated by Cas' blue eyes for a prolonged moment before remembering to look at the road. As he stared at the stretch of asphalt in front of them, Dean couldn't help but think about how lucky he was. His life was terrible, no one knew his pain, not even Sam, but he had Cas, and that definitely counted for something. Cas was the most wonderful person he'd ever met; so genuine and willing to forgive. He made him feel like he could do no wrong; if an angel of the Lord was happy to spend his time with Dean Winchester, then there had to be something good about him. Cas himself was the perfect companion; he never pried when he knew he shouldn't, unlike Sam who didn't know how to let things go. He was also just up for the ride, he didn't care where they went or what they did, leaving all decisions to Dean; which although irritating at times, Dean loved. He'd had too many arguments with his brother about stupid tiny things, and for Cas to be indifferent about stupid tiny things, was perfect.

* * *

><p>The two friends climbed out of the blac Impala and walked towards the diner. Dean slung his arm over Castiel's shoulders, pulling him into him.<p>

"So Cas, what's going to make you spew today?"

Cas smirked; "I think I've learnt my lesson, Dean."

"Oh, well let's see then..."

They walked in to the diner and sat at the bar facing the window as there were no tables. Dean watched Cas look over the menu, smirking and waiting for him to choose what he wanted.

"The soup," he finally said, looking up at Dean.

"Really! ...Ok..."

"And just the one, this time. I'm not feasting on it. Don't want to be sick."

The hunter laughed and draped his arm over the angel's shoulder; "good, you're a bit worrying when you're sick. I was afraid you were going to keel over or something... I don't know how angels, take, sick."

Cas smiled; "not very well apparently... But, I'm alive."

"Good. Don't leave me Cas."

"I wasn't planning to."

The two smiled at each other before the waitress came over, ruining the moment. Cas was beginning to enjoy being human, even if it was just for the week or however long the road-trip went on for. There was no pressure of keeping an eye out for his friends because there was no danger, all the weight was lifted off his shoulders, he'd never felt so normal. He felt fulfilled; angels didn't need food or sleep, but for some reason Cas found it generally just made him feel better, and all of these feelings came together to make one happy angel. Dean was aware of the happiness of his friend which put him in an equally good mood. He was extremely attracted to Cas' humanity, he was so much fun to be around, so caring and patient. He was happy to have a break from ganking monsters and looking out for everyone; after his small breakdown the night before, he felt relieved, like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders; and it was Cas who was helping lighten the load. The two looked up at each other and smiled adoringly.

* * *

><p>"Driving's actually quite easy," Dean explained, as Cas made himself comfy in the driver's seat. Dean could feel the excitement radiating from the angel, ready for his first driving lesson.<p>

"Both hands on the wheel, Cas. There are three pedals on the floor, feel them?"

Cas nodded.

"Right... Left is the clutch, middle is the gas, right is the breaks. Put your feet on the clutch and the gas but don't push down yet!"

Cas immediately began to feel pressured. Dean loved his car, and Cas didn't want to break it with his clumsiness. He put his feet on the right pedals and nodded.

"Ok? Now turn the engine on!"

Dean coached Castiel through the basics of driving, Cas catching on quicker than he anticipated. He had Cas drive slowly in circles, so he could get the feel of being in control of the car. As well as being excited, Cas was terrified, expecting everything to go wrong. He wasn't in any danger of running anyone over, or bumping the car in to something, but he was afraid of doing something wrong and the Impala breaking. Dean noticed how tense Cas was and reached over, putting a hand on his leg.

"Cas, chill, it's fine. You're doing well, ok?"

The angel nodded; "I think I want to stop now."

Dean frowned; "are you not having fun?"

"...Yes, I'm just afraid of breaking the car."

"Don't worry, man! You can't! You could stall it but that's not a big deal, everyone stalls."

"Even so, I think it's enough for today."

Dean nodded and climbed out of the car. They swapped seats.

"So, on with our epic journey?" Dean asked. Cas nodded and pulled his belt on, watching how Dean easily started the car and got it moving.

"It comes so easily to you!" Cas sighed, half in awe, half in jealousy. Dean smiled.

"It'll get easier. That WAS your first lesson. To be honest, this is a very difficult car to be learning in, you did well though."

Cas smiled at the praise; Dean didn't dish it out much, so he knew he must have done well for Dean to actually mention. Dean saw Cas' smile and smiled himself; he was proud of his angel, even he hadn't taken to driving so quickly. For Cas to not stall the car once must have been a record, Dean was stalling well into his last lesson.

"If you carry on the way you are, you'll soon be driving ME round, like Miss Daisy."

"Miss Daisy?"

Dean smiled; "another reference you won't understand. Nevermind, soon you'll be walking and talking like the rest of us."

"And driving?"

"Yes, and driving," Dean managed in between laughs. Castiel smiled too and sat back in his seat, enjoying the drive along the deserted road.

"...If I learn how to drive, would that mean I'd get to pick the music?" Cas asked, randomly. Dean smirked.

"Yeah, I suppose."

"I'd need some music then, none of your ungodly tapes."

"Well I'm sorry my music offends you, dear."

Cas smirked; "apology accepted."

Dean laughed and punched his friend in the arm playfully; "you're lucky I'm driving right now, otherwise I'd come over there and slap you!"

"Now Dean, put your purse down, let's be sensible."

Cas' comment made Dean laugh even harder, he had no idea where Cas had learnt that sort of comeback; "what?"

Cas grinned and winked at the hunter.

"Well, just for that, I'm putting on my ungodly music! Suck it!"

Cas just smiled to himself, gazing out of the window as he could hear Dean fumbling about for a tape.

* * *

><p>That evening, Dean was trying to teach Cas another human activity. Gambling. Before actually gambling with anything material, Dean first had to teach Cas how to play. He'd opted for Blackjack, it being an easier game than Poker. As usual, Cas had picked it up fairly quickly.<p>

"It's a game of chance, but you've got to have the skill to keep a straight face, and know when or not to risk."

Cas nodded and looked at his card, remembering not to show any emotion in his face; an exercise which came much too easily for him.

"Hit or stick?" Dean asked, eyeing him suspiciously.

"...Hit."

Dean smirked and put the top card of the deck face up next to Cas' card; "hit or stick?"

"...Stick."

Dean nodded; "so. What are we to gamble? How about, the bed?"

"The bed's not ours to give away."

"No, I mean, whoever wins gets to sleep in the bed. Loser's on the floor."

Cas nodded; "ok."

Dean flipped his cards over; a Jack and an eight. He smirked.

"I'll stick. Come on, what have you got."

Cas flipped over his five, to join his ten and six. Dean scowled.

"Fine... Another round?"

"What have you got left to gamble? The clothes on your back?" Cas asked, getting cocky. Dean smirked.

"I'll find something..."

"If I win. I want a secret."

Dean furrowed his brow; "a secret?"

Castiel nodded; "I want you to tell me something you wouldn't tell anyone else."

"...All right? And if I win, you'll do the same?"

"Yes."

"...Ok then?"

Dean dealt out the cards; Cas won with a blackjack, Dean narrowly losing with twenty.

"This is bullshit, how are you winning?"

Cas smirked; "secret, Dean."

Sighing, Dean tried to think of something to tell Cas; "...Ok. Sometimes I don't like it when you put things before me. I get, jealous."

Cas couldn't help but smile; "you get jealous?"

Dean looked at the floor, knowing he was blushing; "yeah. You're MY angel!"

The two sat in an awkward silence, Dean afraid to look up at Cas, Cas still trying to process what he'd been told. Eventually, Castiel broke the silence.

"I'd love to put you before everything else, Dean. But sometimes, I have things to do."

Dean nodded; "yeah, I know, but... I can't help the way I feel. I have obligations too, I have to put Sam before you, even when I don't want to."

Cas smiled; "at least, I know now."

"Yeah... Maybe we should get ready for bed. Start driving earlier."

Cas nodded, knowing this was Dean's way of avoiding a scene. He sat on the end of the bed and watched Dean look around, contemplating how to get comfy on the sofa.

"You know Dean, you can have the bed if you want."

Dean shook his head; "no, you won it."

"I don't need it. You need the sleep, get in bed."

"No, Cas. You won!"

"Dean, I don't care, please just get into the bed, I don't want you to have to sleep on the sofa, especially when I have no need for the bed."

"I'm not-"

"-If you don't get on that bed, I'm making you!"

A small smirk came to Dean's face, he didn't need to be told five times. He walked over to the bed and sat down, kicking his shoes off and undoing the buttons on his shirt. Cas turned his head so he could see Dean out of the corner of his eye. Once he was in bed, Cas turned to look at him fully, smiling meekly.

"Night Dean."

The hunter frowned; "are you not sleeping tonight?"

"...Do you want me to?"

"Well, uh, you don't have to."

"...But?"

Dean shrugged and looked down at his covered legs; "but... I don't know."

Cas smiled and pulled his coat and jacket off. He took off all the clothing he didn't need to wear in bed and crawled under the covers next to Dean.

"I'm glad I'm secure enough about my sexuality to share a bed with a dude," Dean sighed, curling up on the pillows. Cas sat, propped up by his pillows, watching the wall until he could hear faint snores coming from the man next to him. He looked down and smiled at how peaceful he looked, watching the rise and fall of his chest. He shuffled down the bed and rolled onto his side, facing Dean's back; sliding an arm round his waist he pulled Dean closer. He hadn't had a hug from Dean for a while, and he was quite desperate for another, regardless of Dean's state. As he pressed his chest against the hunter's back he leant over, whispering in his ear.

"I'll always be _**your**_ angel."


	6. Supposed To Be You And Me

**AN: trying my best to upload twice a day, warning for this, arguments, sad times...**

* * *

><p>Dean awoke with a very hot back and what felt like an arm draped over his waist. Staying as still as possible, he tried to look over his shoulder to check is was Cas, afraid some random person had snuck into the motel. When he saw Castiel's peaceful face he smiled and blushed slightly, feeling stupid. Who else would it have been? Letting out a long breath, Dean snuggled up, getting comfy; it had been a while since he'd last woken up with someone cuddling him, even if that someone was currently Cas. He squeezed his eyes shut, taking a moment to soak up the situation before admitting to himself he had to get out of bed. Careful not to wake the angel, Dean slid out from under his arm and the covers and slipped into the bathroom. As he normally did in the shower, Dean pondered the deeper aspects of his life, such as whether he'd find the pie of all pies on his journey, or how much space he had in his life for an angel. He was certainly prepared to make as much space as he needed in order for Cas to stick around, it was imperative the two were together, and there was no way he'd find a decent pie on the west coast. He quickly cleaned himself and climbed out of the shower, getting dry and dressed. He leant on the sink, looking at his reflection in the mirror, pulling a seductive face at himself when he heard movement in the other room. He winked at himself and marched back through the door, seeing Castiel slowly prop himself up in the bed. He noticed Dean and smiled meekly.<p>

"You're too good at sneaking away, Dean."

Dean smiled; "didn't want to wake you, letting you get your beauty sleep."

"You think I need beauty sleep?"

"Not as much as Sam, boy, he'd never get enough sleep to make him beautiful!"

Cas chuckled and sat up fully, stretching. Dean grabbed his clothes and put them on the bed for him before sitting on the sofa, staring up at the ceiling. Cas quickly got dressed and stood in front of Dean.

"Are we going?"

Dean nodded and pulled himself up. The two gathered up all their things and put them in the Impala; Cas waiting in the passenger seat as Dean went to give back the key. As he waited, he looked through all of Dean's tapes, looking for something that he could be persuaded into liking. At the very bottom of the box, he found a compilation tape of love songs, none of which looked too disagreeable. Knowing Dean would refuse to play it, Cas quickly switched the tapes, putting the compilation into the stereo before Dean returned. Dean finally climbed in to the car and started it.

"Fancy another lesson after we've eaten?"

Cas shrugged; "yeah."

"Good..."

They began their drive through the small town they'd stayed in, looking for a diner or caf . After they'd found one and eaten, Dean drove off looking for a wide open space for Cas. He found a large empty parking lot and forced the angel into the drivers seat.

"Go on Cas, what do you remember?" Dean grinned, watching Cas get comfy.

"Ok," Cas breathed, putting the key in the ignition.

"Right, drive over there," Dean instructed, pointing out of the window. Castiel nodded and started the car up, nearly getting it moving.

"Bring your foot off the gas a bit, if you rev her too much she'll stall."

Nodding again, Cas did as he was told and managed the get the car moving. He drove around the car park a couple of times until Dean decided to move him onto harder stuff. Every exercise Dean gave him, Cas took on and managed to do quite well, impressing Dean.

"Wow, Cas, you're a natural at this!"

Cas smiled; "how long until I can actually drive?"

Dean shrugged; "I don't know, legally, probably never, I could get you a license though."

"Oh..."

"C'mon Cas, one more run through then we can go. Unless you want to do something else?"

Smiling, Cas shrugged; "whatever you want to do, Dean."

The hunter nodded and motioned for Cas to drive around the imaginary course he'd created. After completing it perfectly, the two just sat in the car, not saying much to one another. They occasionally glanced over at each other, and looked down at their laps when they caught each others' eye.

"Maybe some music?" Cas suggested, turning the stereo on. Dean's face fell when he heard the beginning of the first song.

"Cas, seriously? Where did you even find this?"

"In the bottom of your box."

"Can we turn it off? Please?"

Cas smirked; "no. Driver gets to choose the music."

Dean managed a smirk; "you crafty bastard."

"Serves you right, for making me alike you and for making me listen to your awful music."

"...Fair enough. Now, are we going to just sit here or shall we get driving?"

"I don't mind."

Dean sighed and looked at Cas, his large blue eyes full of innocence. Dean sighed again, feeling helpless in the angel's gaze.

"Well, I don't know."

They both stared at each other for a few moments when Dean's phone went off. He sighed and pulled it out of his pocket, sighing again at the caller ID.

"Hello Sam."

"Dude, where are you? We rang the house about fifty times!"

"I'm on the road! Taking a little trip!"

"On your own?"

"No, Cas is with me."

"Hello Sam!" Cas called, grinning at Dean. Dean smiled back but frowned again when Sam started talking.

"What are the two of you doing!"

"We're having a road trip, I needed some time, Cas is keeping me company... Why?"

"No, no reason... Where are you?"

"Oregon at the moment."

"Really? We're in Ojai, come meet us!"

"You guys done killing, whatever it was?"

"It was vengeful spirit and yeah, it was harder chasing the paper trail than actually killing it. Anyway, ring me when you get there."

"Right."

Dean hung the phone up and threw it onto the back seat. Cas looked at Dean expectantly.

"What's happening?"

"We're off down to Cali to meet Sam and Bobby."

"Oh ok."

"Come on, Cas. Let's go."

The two of them swapped seats and Dean started the journey south and just for Cas, left the music on. He wasn't happy about being pressured into going to meet his brother, this trip was for him and Cas, only. Sam would only ruin it with his bitchy ways, he'd probably try and join them too. How were he and Cas supposed to build up a meaningful relationship if Sam's always in the way, ruining everything. Cas noticed Dean wasn't smiling any more and nudged him lightly.

"What's wrong, Dean?"

Dean shrugged; "I don't know... I don't really want to go see Sam."

"Why not? He's your brother."

"Because... This trip is, me and you. The two of us. Not me you and Sam! Three's a crowd! If we meet him he'll want to come along and-"

"-You feel we won't be able to spend time together?"

Dean frowned; "well, not how I intended."

"So tell him that?"

"Oh no, no way! I told you, I can't talk to Sam."

"How else is he supposed to understand?"

"I don't know... I'll think of something."

Before Cas could reply, Dean turned the music up, glaring at the road in front. Castiel sighed and rest his head on the window, wishing Dean would open up a little more. He didn't particularly want Sam to join them either, Dean was making a lot of progress with coming to terms with his emotions, he was finally sharing what was on his mind, and if Sam was there he'd go back to the old cold shell he was. The drive down got more and more tense, both thinking about how they'd much prefer their trip to be just the two of them and the love songs playing on the stereo were making things worse. Dean was afraid of Cas returning to his non-human self if Sam was around; he'd grown fond of human-Cas and didn't want to lose him to his stupid brother. Cas was having the same kind of thoughts. He didn't want to lose the sentimental Dean he'd created; he desperately wanted to know everything about him but he wanted to hear it from Dean. He could easily read his mind but it wouldn't mean the same; it was the emotional bond he wanted, not the knowledge. And Sam being there would prohibit any bond being furthered. After a while, Cas decided to stop the silence. He reached over and turned the music down.

"Dean. Maybe it won't be that bad. We could go and see Sam, and get on our way, send him off on another hunt with Bobby."

Dean sighed; "I don't know... The easiest thing would be to start another argument-"

"-Don't do that."

"I know... I just don't want him with us! This is supposed to be me and you!"

Cas smiled; "you'll figure it out."

He put his hand on the hunter's shoulder and squeezed affectionately; Dean smiled and put his hand on top of Cas'.

"Thanks dude."

Dean kept his hand on Cas' until he had to put both hands on the wheel. Cas put his hand back down on his leg, it still feeling warm, a smile still on his face. The drive didn't take as long as they thought it would; Dean made Cas ring Dean when they got in to Ojai so they could meet. Neither greeted Bobby and Sam with a smile on their face.

"Wow, you two get on each others' nerves or something?" Sam asked, pulling Dean into an involuntary hug. Dean shook his head and pulled away.

"Nah, we're just tired."

"Cas? Tired?"

"Ok, I'm tired and snappy, Cas has had to deal with me."

"Why did you volunteer to go on a road-trip with him?" Sam asked, grinning. Cas shrugged.

"Because he asked me to."

Dean and Cas shared unimpressed glances, the two of them desperate to say their goodbyes and get back on the road.

"So, where are you headed anyway?" Sam asked, looking between the two.

"Wherever the road takes us," Cas replied, seriously. Sam eyed Cas suspiciously, unsure as to why he'd say anything along those lines. It became clear when he heard Dean gasping for breath behind him. He turned round to see his brother trying to hold himself up as he laughed.

"Why's that funny?"

Dean tried to get his breath; "just the way he said it, so genuinely with a straight face."

"I'm guessing that's what you told him when he asked?"

Dean nodded and wiped the tears forming in his eyes; "wow. Thanks Cas, I needed that!"

He walked over and draped his arm over the angel's shoulders, pulling him into a manly one-armed hug. Cas smiled and nodded. The four men stood in an odd silence until Bobby cleared his throat.

"Say Dean, can I talk to you for a moment?"

Dean shrugged and followed the older hunter away, leaving Cas and Sam stood in an even more awkward silence.

"So... Castiel... What have you and Dean been up to?"

Cas shook his head; "not a lot. Driving mainly... Eating... Listening to music..."

"Doesn't sound like that much fun."

"Oh, it is. He's even teaching me how to drive."

"Seriously? How? In what?"

"In, the Impala..."

Sam's eyes widened; "what? I'm a better driver than he is and he rarely lets me drive, you can't drive at all and he lets you take it for a spin? What the Hell?"

Cas frowned; "I don't-"

"-This is just, favouritism! He clearly prefers you. I'm supposed to be, his brother! You're, no offence, but some angel who appeared one day."

"I brought him back from Hell, Sam!"

"Yeah, but I'm his brother! His own flesh and blood! The only family he has left! And he treats me like crap! Whilst the two of you swan off on some fucking road-trip!"

Sam didn't mean to take out his frustrations on Castiel, but he was there and had invoked the feelings within Sam, so had to face his anger. He listened to Sam's bitter rant for over five minutes, when the youngest Winchester decided to storm off. Cas stood frowning, beginning to feel bad about taking Dean from Sam. They were brothers, and it did seem that Dean had a preference. He sighed and rubbed his forehead, waiting for Dean to return. When he did, he frowned at how troubled the angel looked.

"What's wrong? Where's Sam?"

"He, left. Dean, I think I should go."

"Go? Go where? ...What did Sam say?"

Cas looked at his feet; "I just think I should go."

"No! You're staying! Where did he go? I'm going to have a word with him."

Cas sighed and pointed in the direction Sam had left in.

"The motel's over there, room 12," Bobby said. Dean nodded.

"Cas, you fucking stay there! Bobby, make sure he doesn't go anywhere."

Bobby sighed and nodded; Dean stormed off to speak to - or shout at - Sam. He got to the motel and banged on the door for room 12. A few moments later Sam answered, a scowl plastered on his face.

"What do you want?"

"What did you say to Cas?"

"Nothing, I just told him how I felt about him being your favourite."

Dean snorted; "my favourite?"

"Yeah, you like him better than me! And that's a load of bullshit. I'm your brother, Dean!"

"At least Cas doesn't spend half his time bitching at me Sam! He enjoys my company! We have fun!"

"Why teach him to drive in the Impala? You only just let me near it, but some stupid angel comes along and you give him the keys?"

Dean glared; "he's not some stupid angel, Sam! He's my best friend, and I wanted to teach him to drive. Is that so wrong? Yeah, maybe I do favour him, because he doesn't drive me up the wall like you do!"

"Well I'm sorry Dean, I didn't ask you to snatch me from my life! You came and got me! I've been by your side for years! I didn't know the bond between two brothers who've been through so much shit didn't mean as much as the bond between an idiot and his feathered boyfriend!"

Dean balled his hand into a fist but restrained himself; "you know what, Sam. Fuck you. I came to see you, I thought we could have made up after our last argument. But then you go and be a dick! You're jealous of nothing you idiot! Maybe when you're not so needy, give me a call."

Before Sam could answer, Dean stormed off. Sam shouted things at him as he walked away, but he ignored them. The hunter was furious, his brother had never angered him so much, but bitching about Cas for no reason outraged him more than he could ever remember. He stormed back over to his car and friends, mumbling expletives to himself. Bobby looked at him worriedly as he made his way over.

"What happened?"

Dean growled; "my 'brother' is a dick. In fact, dick doesn't even cover it! I don't want to hear his name! Come on Cas!"

Bobby watched, speechless as Dean forced Castiel into the Impala and climbed in himself.

"I'll see you round, Bobby!"

He started the car and violently sped off; Cas looking at him worriedly from the passenger seat. He didn't want to bring up what might have happened, but he hoped he might tell Cas without getting angry.

"...Dean?"

Dean growled again; "I don't want to talk about it. I'm too angry."

Cas nodded and looked down at his lap. He couldn't help but feel extremely guilty; it was all his fault Sam had blown up, forcing Dean to blow up; if he'd just said nothing, they'd all be friends. He sighed and rest his head on the window, watching everything pass by. The two sat in a tense silence for nearly an hour when Dean decided to pull over for some food, explaining that food could maybe help calm him down.

"Are you not eating?" Dean asked, noticing Cas hadn't looked at his menu. Cas shook his head.

"I'm not hungry... I don't need food."

Dean sighed; "not this again, come on Cas, eat something with me... After I'll let your drive again, there's a stretch of road no one drives on, I'll let you-"

"-I don't think I should be driving Dean. At all."

Frowning, Dean tried to catch Cas' gaze; "did Sam get to you? Ignore him, he's a little bitch."

"...He's your brother."

"You're my friend."

Cas shook his head and looked at the table; "Sam should be your priority."

"Cas, don't. We made so much progress, don't let Sam ruin it!"

"He was right, Dean."

Dean sighed exasperatedly; "no he wasn't Cas, please!"

Cas sighed but didn't lift his head. Dean could feel his stomach tie itself in knots, he didn't like seeing Cas upset, especially after the good times they'd been having. He knew Sam would mess things up, they'd barely been there ten minutes and everything was ruined. Cas was back to awkward non-human Cas, and Dean had resorted back to telling no one how he was feeling.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: by the way, I have a plan for this, Sam's a bitch for a reason, not just because I "hate him" (which I certainly don't. Sam's lovely). So do please bear with me. With any luck, it'll all unfold tomorrow!<strong>


	7. Dude, You're In Love With An Angel!

**AN: Updating like a BOSS! Ahh, the chapter where things resolve... Enjoy! (:**

* * *

><p>Dean and Cas drove in silence; saying nothing, no music playing on the stereo. The only noise was the growl of the engine and rain hitting the car as they drove at high speed. Neither angel or hunter looked at each other, both feeling absolutely rotten at having lost the other. Cas had tried to get Dean to discuss his feelings, instead, Dean had snapped at him, saying he was fine and to just drop it. Sighing, Cas agreed and looked down at his lap for ten minutes until Dean had tried to cheer him up.<p>

"Dude, want to pick some music to put on?"

Castiel shook his head; "no."

"Sure? Not even that tape with all the soppy songs on?"

Ignoring Dean's attempt at a smile, Cas shook his head again; "no."

Dean sighed and went back to driving in silence, missing fun-Cas. He felt like it wasn't even the same person sat next to him and was physically and emotionally upset to have lost his friend. Right now he was too tired to try and get him back, but he knew he wouldn't stop until Cas was smiling and joking again. Even if it meant coming out about everything he felt and thought. The rain seemed to be travelling south with them, they only escaped the torrential downpour when they crossed the border from California into Arizona.

"Shall we call it day? Go find a motel?" Dean asked, trying to get Castiel to say more than one word to him. Cas shrugged.

"If you want."

Three words, but Dean wasn't satisfied; "Cas, what's wrong? I know Sam got to you somehow, just, tell me."

Cas looked up and scowled at Dean; "like you tell me your feelings?"

The hunter frowned; "ok, I get it. But come on Cas..."

Castiel shrugged and went back to looking out of the window. Dean sighed and cruised around the town they'd entered looking for somewhere to stay. He eventually found a motel and pulled in to the parking lot.

"Stay here," he mumbled, climbing out of the car. Cas sighed and watched him walk away, going to sort the room. He was feeling emotional, there were too many feelings surging around for him to choose just one to go with, so chose to sit calmly, showing nothing. He could see it hurt Dean to see him as he was, but he didn't know what to do with himself. He didn't want to be responsible for causing Dean and Sam to fight, he'd feel terrible if they went their separate ways and never spoke again. He loved spending time with Dean, but he could see the more he did the more Sam felt ostracised. Dean came back to the car and open Cas' door.

"Come on."

The angel climbed out of the car and followed Dean up to the motel to their room. Dean slung his bag up against the sofa, switched the TV on and went through to the bathroom. Cas looked around at the room and sat cautiously on the end of the bed, looking at the TV screen. He could hear Dean banging about in the bathroom, clueless as to what he could be doing, unless he'd gotten stuck in something. He instantly jumped out when he heard something smash. Marching to the door, he threw it open to find the mirror smashed, everything that should have been on the counter on the floor and Dean sat on the edge of the bath nursing a bloody hand.

"Dean?"

"It's not fair," Dean whimpered. He grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his hand to stop the blood. Cas sighed and used his grace to fix everything Dean had broken before grabbing his arm, pulling him out to go sit on the bed.

"What's not fair?" he asked, sitting next to him.

"Every time, something good happens to me, Sam fucks it up. As a kid, I looked after him I brought him up! I don't expect anything from Sam, he doesn't owe me anything, but for fucks sake, he could stop making it about HIM for once in his life! I need him as much as he needs me but that doesn't mean my life has to revolve around him!"

Cas smiled and took the towel off Dean's hand, taking it in his; "I suppose you have to see things from his point of view. What if it was Sam I was with right now, and you felt like Sam was abandoning you?"

"But I'm not abandoning him! I'm just, doing something without him for once in the past however many years! Am I not allowed?"

"Of course you are, but this is your problem, you won't talk to him. If you just told him-"

"-Tell him what? Oh hey Sam, Cas and I are off to a roadtrip which could potentially end with the two of us being closer than ever but it's nothing that you should worry about!"

"...Yes."

Dean sighed and looked down, realising his hand was still in Cas'. For some reason it wasn't hurting. He pulled it back and saw the wounds were healed. He managed a small smile.

"Thanks, Cas... It's just, you come in to my life, everything gets good and then, Sam wrecks it."

"Sam's just hurt. He feels like I'm replacing him."

"You could never replace Sam! I love him unconditionally, whatever shit he pulls I'll always be there for him! If he called now and was in trouble I'd be right there! How can't he see that?"

Cas shrugged; "because you've never told him."

Dean paused and looked in to Cas' eyes, they were so big, blue and innocent, and Dean could never refuse a single thing Cas requested if he just looked at him right. He sighed and rest his head on the angel's shoulder.

"I should go see him," he sighed. Cas nodded.

"In the morning, you're tired now. Rest, and think about what you'll say to him."

Dean nodded and took a deep breath; "ok... You sleeping too?"

"I don't need sleep."

"Please, Cas. Don't go back to your awkward angel ways."

Cas smiled; "ok."

Dean woke up wrapped in Castiel's arms, remembering curling up to him in the middle of the night. There was something about Cas that drew Dean to him, something about his personality. Lord knew he wasn't gay, there was nothing about this Jimmy Novak guy that attracted him in the slightest, except the eyes, which could just go to Hell; but he still felt a deep love for Cas, as a whole, vessel included. No one had ever made Dean smile as much, he'd never felt so close to anyone or so comfortable. Clearly he was comfortable with Cas, especially seeing as the two were snuggled up half naked in bed together. He slid his arms round the angel's waist and hugged him, realising what was going on in his head. But before he accepted anything, he had to talk to his brother. He climbed out of bed, making sure not to wake Cas and got dressed, going out to the car. He found his phone on the backseat and text Bobby, asking if they were at the same place. He lounged in the backseat, waiting for a reply, not noticing Cas stood behind him outside the car. He jumped a mile, hitting his head on the roof when Cas tapped on the window.

"Fucking, Cas! Stop that!"

He opened the door and let Cas climb in next to him.

"What are you doing here?"

"Texting Bobby, checking they're still in Cali."

"Ok. Do you know what you're going to say to Sam?"

"Yes."

"Good."

Dean sighed and slumped back onto Cas' chest, smiling when Cas moved his arm to around his shoulders so it didn't hurt. The two sat in silence for a few moments, happy they were back to normal.

"Did you lock the door?"

Cas nodded; "yes."

"Ok, good."

Bobby finally replied, they were still in Ojai. Dean sat up and looked at Cas.

"Dude, need your mojo, we need to go to Sam."

Cas nodded; "very good."

Cas raised his hand and pressed his fore and middle finger to Dean's forehead, the two of them appearing in Sam and Bobby's motel room. Bobby was sat on his bed, flicking through a gun magazine.

"We're here. Where is he?"

"In the shower."

"Ok. Take Cas out for a milkshake, the one."

Cas and Dean smiled at each other knowingly, Bobby eyed the two suspiciously.

"You took your angel out for a milkshake?"

"No, I just got him one once. Anyway, I need to talk to Sammy privately, so..."

Bobby nodded; "fine, come on."

Cas squeezed Dean's arm gently and followed Bobby out of the room. Dean sighed and looked around, sitting down on Sam's bed, waiting for him to finish preening himself, the vain bastard he was. Eventually, he heard the water stop and some shuffling about in the bathroom. Sam walked out in just a towel and glared when he saw his brother on his bed.

"What do you want?"

"To talk."

"What about?"

Dean sighed; "can you get dressed first?"

Sam shrugged and grabbed his clothes, going back in to the bathroom and getting dressed. He walked back out and leant on the door frame, waiting for Dean to start.

"So?"

Dean took a deep breath and laced his fingers together; "Cas says, I need to explain to you, that, you're not being replaced, or, I don't love you any less, or anything. I can see how you might feel pushed out, but you'll always be my brother! I just wanted some time away from you. We spend all our time together, we're getting to the point where one of us breathing would piss one of us off. We need time to ourselves!"

Sam nodded; "all right. But where does Cas fit in to this? Why's he your favourite?"

"He's not! He fits in to this because, he's like my only friend! I have you, I have Bobby, and I have Cas. Cas is there for me, completely. I've talked about my feelings to him! There's something about him I trust!"

"You don't trust me?"

"No, I do. But, I don't want to burden you with my troubles! You have your own, I expect you to come to me, I'm your rock, you depend on me. I feel I can't show weakness because I'll let you down!"

Sam frowned; "...You don't need to feel like that. I can cope, I'd rather have someone who can depend on me as much as I depend on him!"

"I get it, but... I don't know."

Sam went and sat next to his brother; "seriously Dean. If you came to me once in a while, things wouldn't be so tense... What is it about Cas that you feel comfortable with telling him everything?"

Dean shrugged; "everything. He listens to me without butting in, he knows not to bug me when I'm keeping something from him, he's patient, he has good advice, he's... Perfect."

Sam could tell Dean was keeping something else from him; "And...?"

"And...?"

Sam looked at him knowingly, waiting for Dean to continue.

"And... I think I love him."

Sam's jaw dropped; "what? Cas? But, you're-"

"-Straight, I know, but it's not about, sex. It's him I'm in love with, his personality, if he was in someone else's body I'd still love him. I don't care about his vessel... It's complicated."

Sam's shocked look turned into a grin; "dude, you're in love with an angel."

Dean scowled; "get fucked! I don't know what to do!"

"Tell him."

"This isn't funny, Sam. Take it seriously please! This is why I don't tell you anything!"

"Yes, sorry. Ok... Does Cas love you?"

"I don't know. Yes? But not in the way I do..."

"Ask him?"

"Yeah, I'll just casually ask him if he's in love with me, just because I'm curious. Come on, Sam!"

Sam sighed and got up from the bed, starting to pace around the room; "how long until he's back?"

"Bobby took him out for a milkshake, so, I don't know..."

"I still think you should just tell him."

Dean shook his head; "that's not happening."

"So you're planning on just, never telling him? Being in love with him until you or he dies and then...?"

Groaning, Dean hid his face in his hands, Sam couldn't help but grin. The two of them bounced ideas off each other until Cas and Bobby returned. Dean smiled at how innocent Cas looked with his milkshake, Sam saw and grinned.

"You two ladies all made up?" Bobby asked, sitting down. Dean nodded.

"Yeah, we're good, come on Cas, we can go now."

"Ok?"

"Hey Dean, good luck," Same grinned. Dean glared.

"Shut up before I punch you."

Bobby looked between the two suspiciously; "I thought you'd stopped arguing!"

"I'm sure Sam will tell you everything once I'm gone. Anyway, come on Cas, let's go!"

Cas waved to Sam and Bobby and transported him and Dean back to their motel in Arizona.

"What's Sam going to tell Bobby?" Cas asked, innocently taking another sip of his drink. Dean shook his head and began gathering his things up.

"Nothing important."

"You're keeping something from me."

"Of course I am, can we drop it?"

Cas shrugged and sat on the edge of the bed, finishing his drink. Dean tried to keep his eyes away from where the angel was sat as he packed his bag and got ready to leave.

"Will you ever tell me?" Cas asked, shaking his cup to check it was empty.

"One day, if you shut up about it. Ready?"

Cas nodded and followed Dean out to the car, waiting whilst Dean returned the motel room key. The hunter joined Cas in the car and they continued their journey. He leant forward and turned the stereo on, the love song compilation was still in. He groaned; Cas leant forward to turn it off, seeing Dean was uncomfortable but Dean grabbed his hand.

"No, leave it."

Cas nodded and waited for Dean to let go. The awkwardness suddenly consumed Dean who threw Cas' hand back over to him and gripped the wheel with both hands so tightly, his knuckles began to turn white.


	8. Can We Do That Again?

**AN: Thank you, so much to everyone who's reading and enjoying this! I'm so glad it's going well! And especially thank you to those of you commenting on [nearly] every chapter! Your positive feedback makes me want to just write and write until I've completely ruined this! x) So, to all of you, here's a treat!**

* * *

><p>"Tell me."<p>

"No."

"Tell me."

"No."

"Tell me!"

"No! Cas! What are you, five? Pack it in!"

Cas grinned and stared at Dean; "I want to know."

Dean sighed; "I know, but I'm not telling you!"

"Why? Is it about me?"

Dean just scoffed something unintelligible. Cas smirked.

"It is?"

Dean shook his head; "just drop it, Cas."

"It is! Tell me, Dean. Please."

"No. Now, shut it."

Cas grinned, watching Dean turn the music up and keeping his eyes solely on the road. Dean took in a deep breath, feeling pressured. What he really wanted to do was pull over and confess his love to Cas, maybe even kissing him, but then what? Cas would most likely be disgusted and disappear. Never to be seen again. At the same time though, Cas had been, if anything, indifferent to his playful attempts at coming on to him, if Dean wasn't able to suppress his urges, there was a chance he'd be able to get away with it by saying it was a joke. He glanced over at Cas and saw him smiling still, gazing at Dean as if he was some kind of prodigy.

"Will you stop staring at me?"

"Will you tell me?"

Dean sighed; "no."

Cas pouted; "why?"

"I just... Don't want you thinking bad of me."

"I could never. I've been there for your darkest moments, Dean, I'm sure whatever you want to tell me won't change my views of you at all."

Dean laughed sourly; "yeah, right, if only you knew!"

"How can I know if you won't tell me?"

Sighing angrily, Dean looked up the road for somewhere to pull over. He turned the engine off and climbed out of the car.

"Come on, Cas. Out."

Biting his lip, Cas cautiously climbed out of the car; "what's happening?"

"We're talking. Come on!"

The angel followed Dean across the field they'd parked next to until they came to a large tree. The two sat next to each other on the roots, not saying a word. Dean played with his fingers, thinking of how to tell Cas, or whether to tell him at all.

"If you can't think of how to tell me, Dean. I could always read your mind."

Dean looked up; "so why haven't you, all this time?"

Cas shrugged; "I'd rather you tell me yourself, but if you're finding it difficult..."

Dean took a deep breath and nodded; "ok... But promise me you'll kill me once you've got the information?"

Cas smiled; "of course I won't..."

Dean rolled his eyes as he watched Cas slip down onto his knees, kneeling in between his legs.

"Just, think," Castiel said in a hushed voice, raising his hands to Dean. He softly pressed his fore and middle fingers to Dean's temples, the two men closed their eyes. The only thing running through Dean's mind was how much he wanted to spend eternity with the angel, and he could tell Cas was picking that up, his hands began trembling slightly. His hands eventually left Dean's temples, Dean, eyes still closed, hung his head, somewhat ashamed. Cas cleared his throat and sat down on his feet, looking up at the hunter.

"How long?" he asked, quietly. Dean shrugged, still squeezing his eyes shut.

"No idea. Figured it out this morning though."

Cas nodded and waited for Dean to be comfortable enough to look at him. After a few moments, Dean did manage to crack an eye open, he saw Cas knelt in front of him, smiling.

"What are you smiling for?"

Cas tipped his head to the side, making Dean smile. He hadn't seen Cas' confused look in a few days, and hadn't realised how much he missed it.

"Why shouldn't I be smiling? You love me."

Dean sighed; "because, it's, wrong?"

"What's wrong? Two people loving each other isn't wrong. Regardless of gender or, whatever else you humans think shouldn't be allowed."

"Yeah but, how could you not-wait... Did you say. Two people loving each other?"

Cas nodded; "yes."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning... I love you too, Dean!"

Dean narrowed his eyes; "how? You're a stranger to emotions, and love is one of the most complex, and on top of that... I'm a dick!"

Cas smiled and took Dean's hands; "everyone knows how to love. I have emotions but I never knew I did until I met you, I don't want to understand love, all I know is that you could be the biggest dick in the Universe, and I'd still love you."

Dean smiled back; "you've been watching too many chick flicks."

"So?"

"So come here..."

He grabbed Cas' lapel and pulled him into a tight hug, burying his face into his neck. Cas gripped him tightly in return, smiling into Dean's hair. They eventually pulled away, resting their foreheads together.

"Does this mean... We're a couple?" Cas asked, innocently. Dean smirked.

"Um... I don't know... Do you... Want to?"

The angel nodded; "it's a human thing, isn't it?"

"Yeah, humans, get into relationships."

"Then yes."

Dean smirked; "you know, I said humans, I never said me. This is a first for Dean Winchester."

"I'm glad."

The two stood up, still holding hands; Dean tipped his head to the side and narrowed his eyes, copying Cas' famous confused face.

"You know, couples do, all sorts of things... Is that, ok? With this not being your body and-"

"-Yes. Is it ok with you not being gay?"

A smirk spread across Dean's face; "I'm sure an arrangement could be met..."

Cas smirked back, staring in to his eyes, clearly not sure what to do next. Dean smirked.

"Ok...?"

Cas nodded; "what?"

"...You don't know what happens next, do you?"

"I uh, decided not to copy what happens on the TV, bad things always followed."

Dean smiled; "good plan, it's best just to go with your gut."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning..."

He lift his hands to Cas' face and held it gently, before pulling him in to a soft kiss. Cas smiled in to the kiss and rest his hands on Dean's waist, feeling more amazing than he ever had before. The kiss lingered before Cas pulled away, gazing in to Dean's eyes.

"Can we do that again?"

Dean laughed and pulled him in to another kiss, this one deeper and more passionate. He could have sworn he felt the winds pick up when the angel began grabbing at his waist, scraping his nails against the fabric of Dean's t-shirt. Dean pulled away, smirking when Cas' lips followed, not wanting the the kiss to end. He responded by pecking him softly on the lips before grabbing his shoulders firmly, holding him far away enough to look into his eyes without feeling dizzy. Cas smiled, looking completely overwhelmed and dazed.

"There's plenty more where that came from;" Dean winked. He turned Cas round and pushed him towards the Impala, holding on to his waist. Cas couldn't hide the grin on his face, even if he actually wanted to. The two got back to the car eventually, after Cas stopped several times, forcing Dean to nearly pick him up and carry him a few feet. Dean pinned Cas against against the car, smirking.

"What have you done to me?" he mumbled, looking up and down what he knew was some dude from Illinois but saw only Cas. He could have chosen anyone else in the world to posses, but Dean was glad it was this man, the body matched the personality - however, some of that could have been attributed to having only ever seen Cas in this one form. Either way, he didn't care enough to falter before capturing the angel's lips with his own. After getting over the sudden shock, Cas gently snaked his arms round Dean's waist, underneath his jacket. Dean pulled away again, causing Cas to groan quietly.

"Seriously Cas, what did you do? I was straight, now I'm here making out with a man!"

The angel smiled innocently; "I think you learned to disregard gender for personality. I'm male but you love me anyway."

"Hmm, shut up."

Before Cas could say something else, Dean pushed himself closer, using Cas' already opened mouth to his advantage. Castiel had kissed before - once to be exact - so he wasn't that much of stranger to the custom, but what was Dean doing? Why was his tongue in his mouth? Dean noticed Cas tense up and pulled away.

"Go with it, Cas. It's all right."

Nodding, he let Dean kiss him again, tongue included. After a few moments of taking note of what Dean's tongue was doing inside his mouth, Cas reciprocated the actions, finding the ordeal 'not actually that bad'. It became a lot better when he caused Dean to involuntarily groan into his mouth; he pulled away and smirked in a self-congratulatory manner. Dean smirked back and pecked his lips.

"All right, stud, don't be getting too confident. Just because you're a good kisser doesn't mean you can do everything else."

"I'm sure I will with enough practice."

Not expecting that remark, Dean began choking on his spit, making Cas grin even more.

"Get in the car!"

He stepped back, letting Cas walk around to the passenger side before getting in himself. As he turned the key in the ignition, he reached over and grabbed Cas' hand, pinning it between his own and the gear-stick. Cas smiled and stared at Dean in adoration as their journey continued.

* * *

><p>That evening, Dean was lay on his motel bed, Cas lying next to him in his arms, the two of them contently watching TV. Occasionally, Dean's mind and eyes would wander from then insanely boring baseball to Cas, and how magnificent he was. Being just a little smaller than Dean, he fit perfectly in his arms, something Dean took as a sign. He smiled to himself and kissed the top of the angel's head when the moment was ruined by his phone going off on the bedside table. He groaned and answered his brother the only way he knew how.<p>

"What?"

"So?"

"So what?"

"Did you?"

"Did I what?"

"You and Cas!"

"Cas and I what?"

Dean could hear Sam getting frustrated on the other line and grinned to himself.

"Did you tell him?"

"Tell him what?"

"Come on Dean, just be straight!"

"One minute it's tell him you love him, the next it's be straight! Make your mind up!"

Cas chuckled to himself, Dean snickered too. Sam however sighed exasperatedly down the phone.

"Seriously, Dean, just tell me."

"Tell you what?"

As Sam listed every cuss word he knew, Dean passed the phone down to Cas to let him have some fun winding the youngest Winchester up.

"Hello Samuel."

"Cas! Great, you'll tell me straight out."

"...Tell you what?"

"What's happening between you and Dean."

"Oh, well right now we're watching TV."

Sam sighed, contemplating just hanging up; "did he tell you anything today?"

"Yes."

"And?"

"And, I had to agree, Clint Barmes is absolutely terrible."

Sam began swearing again; Cas looked up at Dean and smiled.

"Seriously, Cas, I'm going insane right now. Are you and Dean... Together?"

"Of course we're together, I'm sat next to him..."

"You know what, just, screw it. Bye!"

Sam hung up, Cas looked at the phone and smirked before handing it back to Dean.

"Well done, Cas. I fucking, love you."

Shuffling up, Cas rest his head next to Dean's and smiled; "I love you too."

They shared a quick kiss before Cas shuffled back down, resting his head on Dean's chest. Dean sighed happily and stroked his hand down Cas' neck, tickling him and making him shiver. His hand continued, slipping under his shirt collar, stroking his skin softly. Castiel hummed in delectation, rubbing his cheek against Dean's chest. The hunter delicately traced his fingers across Cas' collar bone, quietly humming the only love song he liked to himself - Nothing Else Matters, by Metallica. Cas, meanwhile, closed his eyes and tried to block out the sound of everything else to listen to Dean's heartbeat. They lay in a comfortable almost-silence, enjoying their new relationship; being patiently excited to explore each other over time.

* * *

><p>For once, Castiel was the first to wake. He smiled down at the half-naked sleeping form next to him, hugging his chest tightly. Kissing the top of his head lightly, Cas stroked his fingers softly up and down Dean's side, occasionally making him shiver, and more to Cas' delight, occasionally making him moan out something that sounded somewhat like "Cas". After several minutes of teasing Dean with his gentle strokes, Dean jerked awake, extremely aware of Cas' touch and the effect it had on him. He looked up, instantly meeting his lover's gaze.<p>

"Good morning, Dean."

Dean smiled; "morning."

He pulled himself up so he was level with the angel and rest his forehead against his.

"Did you sleep well?"

"Perfectly."

Dean leant in and kissed Cas softly, disregarding the scratch of his stubble. He'd never kissed a man before, he'd never even thought about it, but for some reason kissing Cas didn't feel at all odd or wrong. What concerned him the most the fact that he didn't even miss the feel of a woman; the soft skin, the curves and breasts. Instead, he was completely content with feeling hard angles and scratchy skin.

"Are you ok?" Cas smiled, noticing Dean's mind was elsewhere. Dean nodded and stroked Cas' cheek with his thumb.

"I'm good, just trying to come to terms with this, still. I expected to wake up and find it had all been a dream."

Cas frowned; "this is what you wanted, wasn't it?"

"Yes! God yes, more than anything! ...It's still a shock to the system though."

"Ok... I don't mind waiting."

Dean furrowed his brow; "waiting? For what?"

"You. Take as much time as you need to, think."

Smiling, Dean pressed his lips to Cas' forehead; "Cas. I love you, that much I definitely know. It's just the fact, I'm in bed with another man, I'm kissing a dude! After 34 years of being turned on by chicks only, it's just a little weird."

Cas nodded; "I understand."

Dean smiled; "no you don't... Come here."

He wrapped his arms round the angel's neck and pulled him towards his chest in to a warm hug. Cas sighed happily, leaving a couple of kisses on the hunter's chest as he slid his arms round his waist, pulling him closer.

"...Are we going to tell Sam?" he asked, looking up. Dean shrugged.

"I don't know... I have a couple of ideas, don't know if you'd agree with them though."

"Why?"

A wicked grin spread across Dean's face; "because, they're a little perverse."

* * *

><p>Sam was lay in bed, flicking through the TV channels as Bobby packed away their things when his phone beeped. Sighing, he picked it up, it was a message from Dean.<p>

"Maybe he's finally going to confess," he mumbled, pulling up the message. However, there were no words, just a link to an attachment. Dubiously, he opened the link, only to regret it immediately. Squealing, he threw the phone away from him; it bounced off the bed and landed at Bobby's feet who was eyeing Sam suspiciously.

"What is it, ya idgit?"

He picked up the phone and looked at what had scared Sam, horrified. The attachment was just over ten pictures of Dean and Cas. One with Dean's tongue down Cas' throat, one with Cas' tongue down Dean's throat, one with Dean straddling him Cas in a very suggestive manner; each picture was similarly scarring for the two men to see.

"What, the fuck?" Bobby asked, dropping the phone back on to the bed.

"I think... I think they're together..." Sam stammered, eyes still wide, the pictures burned into his retinas.


End file.
